Story Time - Tetsurou Kuroo x Reader
by redridingHaruhi
Summary: Tetsurou Kuroo x Reader I know I'm late hyping HQ. But this idea stucked in my head. So now its here for you too. It just the first chapter of many. Have fun and leave a comment. Your Haruhi ;) Idea belong to me Characters of Haikyuu Haruichi Furudate
1. Mommys Story Time I

It was a typical Friday afternoon. At this time the most kids came home from school and then ate dinner with their parents. In a normal family this would happen. Yeah…in a normal family. There was a problem with the word normal, because her family wasn't normal at all. It begun with her kids running into the house, throwing their shoes and bags into the corner in the hall and shouting loudly: "Mom! We are back!" Signing, she stood in the living room. The five minutes of heavenly peace were over, she knew that for sure. Especially when she could hear little footsteps approaching her.  
"Welcome home." she could barely say as the youngest of their children rushed over to hug her. Almost made her fall from the impact.  
"Ah. That's not fair. I also want to cuddle with Mom.", was the next thing she heard and a second later she was lying on the carpet with Daiki and Hiroki on top. A few seconds of silence spread across the room till a sudden laugh disturbed it.  
"Okay you two. How was kinder garden and school?", she asked them and became a cheerful 'good' and an annoyed 'boring' as an answer. With a curios expression on her face she looked at Daiki.  
"So it was like always? Nothing new?", she tried to dig deeper, she did recognize after all, when her eldest son didn't tell her everything.  
"Fine. There will be a school project through the summer vacation and I don't feel like it.", he said bored rolling with his eyes merely to express his discomfort better and snuggled deeper into his mothers side. She on the other hand got sparkling eyes from this information.  
"Daiki that is so great. Finally you can make new friends at school. When you just wouldn't provoke them with your sarcasm. I swear you got this site from your father. Every time he…"  
"Mom. How did you met Dad?" asked Hiroki and stopped the words flowing from his mother. Blankly, she looked at her youngest child.  
"Weeellll…..that is a very good question. Next please?!", she tried to skip this theme. But she knew her children and their habits. Stubborn and greedy for knowledge. Of course the unnecessary kind. They were definitely their kids.  
"Yeah Mom. How? I mean, we are talking about Dad. You could get a better man, like uncle Tsukki or uncle Bokuto" Daiki said and hit the mark. That scored a giggle from his mother and she knew, she couldn't escape anymore.  
"Okay. Let me think about it. I think it was in my third high school year. So about ten years ago."

Time skip:

The last day of summer vacation was near its end. The sun slowly travelled with the goal to meet the horizon. Just to melt with it together and bath the wide sky in a beautiful red. The wind was blowing as a light breeze. This moment always had something magically and captured her whole attention. Like now. She sat outside on a bench with headphones on, listening to her favourite music. Just to enjoy the moment. To relax. No school. No tests. No teachers, who were talking about the future and most important: No annoying people, which were totally into their sport activities. It could be so peaceful and perfect.  
But it wasn't.  
Because something was disturbing this atmosphere. She could hear, through her music, someone near her yelling 'Hey, Hey, Hey!' the whole time. Over and over again. She swore, in case she heard this loud and noisy sound one more time, she would run out of patience.  
"Hey, Hey, Hey!", it echoed through the park again. The girl put her headphones down and looked in the direction of the noise. There stood a bunch of tall guys around the area. Each taller as the other one, wearing different jerseys. Great! Looked like sport fanatics and of course the loudest one was in the centre of the group. His spikey hair had a mixed colour of white, silver and gray. On his right stood a shorter boy with black hair and the same jersey. On the left side stood a taller one with messy black hair and a red jersey. She thought about going down there and putting these idiots in the right state of mind. But that wasn't necessary, because at this moment a little conversation started around the three.

"You are too loud like always, stupid owl.", said the taller boy and laughed.  
"What was that, you shitty cat?" came the response of the louder one almost jumping on him. If there wouldn't be the other boy, the arguing would have never stopped.  
"Stop it both of you. You two are too loud and are entertaining the whole area. Look! You are disturbing other people." He said very calm and pointed to the girl in front of them.  
"I would say you both are dead", said another one with a Mohican on his head.  
"Jep. This is a death glare. And a very deadly one as well.", said the smallest in the group and the others nodded in silent agreement.  
At the same moment on the other side of the park the girl needed to decide if talking to these guys was worth her time. So she came to the conclusion it wouldn't work out for the simple reason, that even if she would say something useful to these idiots, they ought to have a brain in their head to even understand and think about what she was saying. All of this was so doubtful, that as a result glaring was the best way to settle it. Directly into a pair of golden orbs. Looks like she got their attention, so she formed with her lips the soundless words 'Pain-in-the-ass'. Then she turned on her heels and went home. So she had to rely on Plan B to relax her. Means a bath, a good book and a cuddle session with her black cat named Kuro.

"Hey. What did she said, Tetsu?", asked Bokuto his wingman, knowing he stared at the girl the whole time. Like he would eat her tooth and tail.  
"That you are irritating.", he said with a superior smile on his lips.  
"That's not right. She said something like 'Pain-in-the-ass' and she meant both of you.", corrected Kenma his captain without looking from his game. Resulting in Bokuto laughing his ass of about Kuroo's face, while the taller one was grinding his teeth on getting caught by his own teammate.

The next morning came very quickly.  
With a yawn she stood at the wardrobe to change her shoes.  
"Hey Miss Deathstroke.",it sounded beside her and she looked up. There was a tall guy, round two heads taller than she was, with messy black hair, who had a decent smirk on his lips staring her down. The first thought about him: she didn't like their difference in height and this smirk. But that didn't matter to her right now. More importantly she didn't know this person at all. Everyone, who would came across this scenario could tell, that she didn't know him. It was written all over her face.  
"Do I know you?", she asked a little bit puzzled and showed her ignorance towards him even more. "I don't think so. So….if you could excuse me. My class is going to start very soon.", it blurted right out of her, leaving him standing there dumbfounded.  
"She didn't even recognize you.", Kenma muttered in a monotone tone. He even looked up from his game to see, if Kuro was still breathing. Normally his buddy would come up with something sarcastic to say but this time: Nothing! Not a tiny bit of sarcasm. The setters eyes widened a little bit as he saw the look in Kuroos eyes. /He looked like, he was going to hunt her down every minute. It's about time./ he thought and put on a small smile.  
"We too have to go or we will be late."

In the meantime she arrived at her new class. /Class five. Lucky. There were still two empty seats left at the window./, she realized cheerfully and took the desk up front. Just at the same time she was putting her pencils on the desk, her meeting with the sport fanatics from yesterday came back into her mind. And with them a flash of a golden coloured resisting pair of eyes gazing strongly at her. /Aahhhh….That was him! …hmmm….Nevermind. I don't think, that I will ever see him again./

But when destiny finds you, it moves at its own will possessing a very unique sense of humour. Right at the moment she looked up, the door opened and their eyes met again. Checking her out his gaze wandered all the way down her body, as he was going straight to the last free place in class putting his gear down .

"Oh my God!", she said in disbelieve.  
"At your service", he said with a arrogant grin, sitting right behind her.

/This year would be a pain in the ass./

Time Skip

It wasn't a very long story nor a very romantic one. No sunsets, no walks around beach or love confessions.  
"I would say pretty normal", the mother said to her kids all still cuddling on the ground of the living room. She looked at Daiki. He looked like his father. The same messy hair, who stood up all natural his head and the same sly eyes. Both features got her colours only. Hiroki there was a little bit different. Silky black hair and definitely her eyes just in gold. A stranger couldn't tell, that these two were siblings. Until they smiled. This smug and cocky smirk was the same as their father's. Like now. They laid on top of her mother smiling like two cats, who stole the Christmas roast.  
"What?", she suspiciously asked.  
"Nothing. We just love you.", came it in unison from both her kids. That scored them a lovely smile and a kiss on the cheek. She almost forgot both of the sly smiles from the second earlier until she heard a snicker from the doorframe.  
"Hey, Hey, Hey. I didn't know, it was because of ME you got such a beautiful wife." Surprised she looked up to the three men standing right in her living room. In the corner stood a very busy looking Kenma playing with his smartphone. Then a laughing Bokuto in the centre of the living room and in the doorframe stood her, a little bit pissed looking, husband Tetsurou Kuroo.  
"How much did you hear?", she asked shyly.  
"Everything from beginning to the end", was the answer, given in a dangerous husky voice. In his eyes was this dark spark, that , like every other time in the past ten years, gave her goose bumps. She knew, that Kuroo was thinking of IT. Of something terrible sly to compromise her in his own way-Kuroo style. They all knew he was gonna be the cat of her doom.  
"I get my revenge later.". She was so sunk and her sons knew it all too well. They looked very angelic right now, after they skinned and salted their own mother in the most effective way ever. She should have noticed it before. She should have known her boys better. She was after all their mother and more important was married to one of the most quirky men on this planet- their father.  
"Very sly kitty's.", she whispered to them as they took to their heels accepting her unavoidable fate.  
"Is lunch ready?", it came a second later from Kenma, whose eyes were still glued to the screen of his little device. He didn't care about this family mess. Really, it was just same old same old. Without it, it just wasn't like the Kuroos.


	2. Daddys Story Time I

2\. Chapter Daddys Time

During the afternoon the dust settled down again. Kenma left the Kuroo family just after lunch. Like always he mumbled to the remaining maniacs that he would met the other guys at the training. Bokuto stayed a little bit longer. Only to discuss the latest developments from work with Tetsurou, of course. In the meantime Daiki and Hiroki were helping their mother with the dishes. Meant, they helped to carry the plates into the kitchen and rushed over to their rooms as fast as possible, before she could ask for more help.

By herself, she decided the work in the household could wait until she had time for it. Now was something much more on top of the to-do list. Kuroo and the little ones would be going to the gym, where they met and trained together with the others ones their beloved volleyball. To be fair Tetsu was just training. The little boys were watching and cheering for their dad. They were always so excited about the training, they recounted it to their mom again and again and again - to the tiniest detail. But there was still a little bit of time, before they had to go out. At least 45 minutes were left she realised, while looking at her watch. There was not much time left to pack their training clothes.

Of course they also could pack the stuff themselves, but they would ask her about everything and anything, they couldn't find at the first look. Like: "Mummy, where are the shoes and socks?" or "Mummy, where are the water bottles?". This happened constantly, the second they started to pack their bags. It was so annoying to answer them every few minutes,she started to pack them herself, almost automatically. Just to shut them up and to get them out of the house as soon as possible. Besides she was way faster than her little kittens.

At some time Bokuto was leaving, standing in their yard, waving goodby to the whole family and shouting through the whole neighbourhood, that today he would be definitely attacking Tetsus blocks. It was common practice, that the neighbours would be complaining about it again. Like every Friday. She didn't even notice or cared anymore about any of the insane, lunatic and way to loud habits of her husband's friend.

The time flew by and the young woman finished the last bag in just the right pace. Her boys stood in the hallway ready to go, waiting for her and the bags. She rushed over to them and with a smile handed the big sports bag to Kuroo. Just to hear her giggle, he pretended to lift a sack full of stones and not just his practice bag. The kids just rolled with their eyes, already knowing the whole spectacle inside out. After all their dad did play it every time, they left for training. Hiroki stretched his arms out to his mom and she bowed down, so she could give him a goodbye kiss. Daiki was supposed to be too old for this. Funny enough that he also turned his cheek to get a kiss.

With blushed cheeks he bubbled the whole time: "You know Mom I'm too old for this and I don't need it. I'm just soooooo generous because you want this soooooo bad."

And with that he got the kiss and a head-shaking from his mom. It was the turn of the oldest one, he was waiting for it the whole day. Kuroo stood there with a smirk on his face. Dramatically he opened his arms for her, inviting her to come closer and to give him his reward for being a good boy. And then her normal and reassuring routine went off with one big blow. At the very moment she stepped closer to him, the Symphony No.5 from Beethoven shrilled through the house. She groaned immediately, knowing this meant a whole lot of stress. That was her mobile phone and this was the ringtone for work. Apologetically she looked up at her husband. He sighed and made it quite clear to her that she better should go and pick up the phone. Not even giving him a last glimpse of her face, she rushed over to the living room and just a few seconds later the three boys could hear humming sounds and a loud sigh coming from behind the door frame. Kuroo followed his wife with his eyes as his boys already scrambled instantly. He didn´t get a kiss from her today again.

"Dad, we are running late!" Hiroki whined, while Daiki was already out of the door. With a last look to the living room he left, closing the door behind him.

The gym wasn't that far away. The whole ride the boys were very energetic and chattered about, how cool uncle Tsukki was cool when he blocked. Suddenly their dad went awfully silent. He wouldn´t ever admit it, but the jealousy was spreading through him, that his kids adored his friend and kouhai so much more than him. His pride was under attack and somehow he had to protect it even by shading means. So he told his little copies, how the blond guy was in his first year. How Tsukushimas was lacking skills and couldn't block anything right. How lame he was at the beginning. Not the nice and fair way, but nobody said, that Kuroo played fair when it came to his pride in volleyball.

"What are you? Film stars, celebrities, the president?! You're 20 minutes late." They heard an annoyed voice just around the corner of the gym as they entered.  
"That would mean that I would be more popular then you and get more attention from the other sex. Oh wait. I´m actually are more admired then you, because a beautiful and sexy woman is waiting for me at home", said Kuroo with a teasing tone towards Tora and smiled victorious.  
"But captain, she just recognized you at your last year of high school and this just thanks to Bokuto.", sounded a naive voice from the entrance to the locker rooms. Pissed Tetsu turned to the owner of the voice and stared into big, pure green eyes. Lev even smiled completely innocent as he spoke and didn´t even know that he designed his own death notice. But right now it was someone else's turn to die.  
"Owl, you Idiot! I´m going to kill you!",the black haired man shouted on his way to the locker rooms. The kids weren't even aware of the usual bickering between the long-time friends. Daiki and Hiroki were already changing their uniforms and were searching their very special family member.

"Uncle Tsukki!",escaped it unison from their mouths the moment they saw him. They ran as fast as their little feet could carry them to hug their most favorite person. Knowing it better the blonde giant didn´t even try to avoid the clash. In the past, of course, he tried to abscond from these two. But he always failed hiding from this cuddle monsters and even if he was successful, they would find him anyway. They would hug him, even when he was giving them his best annoyed and nauseous glare. However, right now they both showed him this very special smile, which they clearly inherited from their father, and he knew: He wouldn't get rid of them.

/Damn with this cheerfully smile and this big puffy eyes…/, he thought feeling the impact of their charm. "My, my, the little devils are back.", he instantly greeted them with his emotionless voice but still hugged them back. It made Hiroki smile even bigger and brighter.  
"I too want a hug!", it came loudly from behind Tsukki and Daiki saw an already waiting Lev, who was spreading out his long arms towards them. "Nahhhh…It´s just you Lev.", the older said, while Tsukki snorted at his comment. The silver haired man looked to his friend with a said face.  
"They are always so mean to me.",theatrically he said to him with a sad voice. Kei just looked at him and answered in his usual sarcastic way: "Yeah….They are growing and learning so fast, it makes me proud." Finally Hiroki took pity on him and had the mercy to embrace Lev, who instantly lifted the little boy in his arms.

"Uncle Tsukki, I have a question. Do you know, how Dad met mom?", Daiki asked, not even slightly interested in Hirokis behavior and faced his Idol instead. Tsukki looked somewhat thoughtful.  
"If my memories are right, he met her on the last day of his second Year, right Cod-Ace?", the blond one asked Lev, who was playing with Hiroki.  
"Jep. As I heard it, it was a little sport festival with the Fukurōdani school and so Bokuto was of course also there."  
"And how did dad notice her?", Daiki asked impatiently.

 **Time skip**  
 _  
The last day of school was always a busy one. Students were running through the hallways and everywhere you could see smiles and sad faces. That depended on the school certificates, they got. It was already the end of the day and most of the students just wanted to go home. But the sport festival still had to end and many were cheering for their schools. The whole tournament was split into smaller sections, which began at the same time. In the first event there was the sprinting event, then the soccer competition and in the main hall should start the Volleyball game. The Teams were almost complete, just the both Team Captains weren´t there._

 _Kuroo was on his way to the gym facing his exam scores, not satisfied with them. It wasn´t that bad, but it wasn´t not good enough for him. He always wanted the best he could get. A bad habit of him. On the other hand he looked to his friend. Bokuto was really satisfied with his grades and was running through the hallway like a maniac._

 _"Don´t run or you will fall.", Kuroo said to his buddy as he went downstairs.  
"Hey, hey, hey. I´m the greatest so how could I walk just like you with such results.", he was saying and stood on the edge of the stairs down looking to the sea of black messiness. At first Kuroo was wondering, why his friend was so happy with his scores but on the second thought, this was Bokuto. So the black haired just smiled as he shook his head in disbelief._

 _"You´re so simple minded"  
"Yeah I know and because of who I am, I will beat you in today's game, hey hey hey."  
"As if.", Kuro responded right away and turned around to the ace.  
"We will beat you and your damn team, Owl-idiot." He noticed a girl in the corner of his eyes and wanted to act cool. Right now she walked upstairs in their direction, so he wanted to impress her. At least he needed a little complacence today. Bokuto smiled as wide as he could and was just about to go downstairs to face Kuroo at the same height. But this was Bokuto after all so he wanted to go down heroically and of course it happened what had to happen. He missed one of the steps._

 _In the next few seconds the whole hallway could hear a loud noise and then nothing._

 _In one second Kuroo saw Bokuto falling and in the next he felt something weird on his face. Especially on his lips._

 _"Oh my God! There are two guys kissing!"_

 _At this moment Kuroo was too shocked to move and his mind was completely blank. His body was extremly stiff and he couldn´t even move a finger. Seconds were passing through as finally something in his head made a light click and he realized the situation. His eyes were wide as fuck as he pushed his best buddy away from his face. Bokutos face spoke volumes. He was still in totally shock state, his face got paler and paler each second and his eyes expressed emptiness. Kuroo, still on the ground, noticed an ever-growing crowd, who were watching closely what happened. The most guys were laughing their ass off. The girls were screaming. Some from excitement and the others from shock._

 _"Just leave them alone. Who knows how long they were hiding their feelings for each other. Didn´t you here such a thing like: Rumour has it?!", It was a melodic voice behind him, which was making the situation even worse and him more nervous.  
He could imagine whose voice this was and as he looked up, he guessed right. There stood the beauty from earlier and wanted just to pass through. She noticed the guys on the floor, but she didn´t care much. Her gaze was stuck on her own results._

 _The black haired guy didn´t know what the hell was going on. If it was, that his first kiss ever did go to Bokuto or that he fell instantly in love at first sight with this girl, which didn´t care about him and even worse thought, that he was in love with his best buddy. Hell, he didn´t even know, if he was going to laugh or to cry about the whole mess. He looked after her as she disappeared in the group.  
_

 **Time Skip**

"Sounds like mom. What happened to the game?", asked Daiki.  
"So far I know, there wasn´t a game either. They didn´t appear at this day.", said Lev with his innocent smile.  
"Dad betrayed mom with uncle Bokuto?" There stood a little Hiroki who didn´t understand this whole thing. All he understood was, that his dad kissed his uncle. "Poor mommy!", he said and was starting to cry.  
Lev tried to rescue this mess and started to grimace what got the attention of the youngest Kuroo member.

"So back to the original question. This was really the first time your father saw your mother. A very misfortune situation." Tsukki looked at his godson, who stood there thoughtful, as he heard a very quiet and bored voice behind them.  
"That´s not true. He noticed her earlier. On his first year." Kenma, who stood behind the little group and heard everything, was passing by as he let out his little comment. Half way on his way to the court he stopped and turned around to his teammates.  
"You should be brave in todays training. Because of you, it will be a pain in the ass." With this he went out of the line of fire.

Suddenly, the whole spot hall felt really, really cold and Kei could sense something weird behind him. Lev knew very well, what this feeling meant. Bloodlust. He didn´t made the mistake to turn around. But Tsukki did and he knew right in that moment: they screwed up big today.  
There were Tetsurou and Bokuto. Each of them with an expressionless face. Just their eyes showed their fury and the wish to kill both of them. The megane could have sworn, that right in this moment he heard a scream somewhere else.

"I will take Lev and you get the other Idiot.", whispered Kuroo dangerously, pinned both of them with his gaze and the Owl head nodded with a scary looking face. Tsukki would be proved right, they screwed up and boy would he regret talking about this incident.

The training was merciless for the whole team. The others were wondering, what was going on, but didn't complain, it could get even worse. In the end of this torture training Kuroo was sitting on Levs back, who tried to make just one push up and Bokuto was still smashing his best shoots at Tsukki. Both victims were almost dead after this hell and Kenma stood by the side lines the whole time and took pictures of it.

"I told you not to mention the kiss.", he muttered poking Ley just to check if he was alive.  
"They asked and got the truth.", said the blond guy beside him, sitting on the ground polishing his glasses. Kenma sighed and shook his head.  
"But that wasn´t the true story."  
Daiki who sat near his godfather cocked his ears and look puzzled to the setter.  
"I don´t know all the details. Tetsu doesn´t speak about it, but I know, when he changed and that was at the beginning of high school." In this way he answered the unstated question of the little one and made arrangements for leaving. It was true that he wasn´t around as Kuroo fell in love, because he was stuck in middle school at this time. But he was his best friend and could tell easliy, that the bigger one was acting odd at this time. A year later he also was in high school and suddenly Kenma could tell why Kuroo was acting strange. He was pretty surprised by this site of character his best friend showed him.  
The memory of a blushing and shy Kuroo instead of his bold attitude let Kenma smile catlike the whole walk home.


End file.
